FLuX
by XxBiTtEnBy1oFtHeMxX
Summary: What happens when all she has are scattered flashbacks&wakes from a drugged sleep to find shes covered in blood&chained? At the wrong place&time she finds out about the "nether world". Now everything she thought she knew about human existence has changed.
1. Preface

**Oh hay guys :) First fanfic ever to be written by me. I****f you guys seem to like where this is going I will post more**

**chapters soon. I already started chapter number two and so ****far I think they are pretty longish. But since this is **

**only the preface its not supposed to be long. So give me at least 5 reviews and ill start posting chapters for the **

**story. It doesnt even have to be a review really anything to let me know people are actually looking at my story.**

**If no one posts a review or anything of that sort then, I wont finish it. GAH! 0.0 Come on guys keep me **

**motivated here! :D **

**As always ~ BiTtEnBy1oFtHeM**

**P.S. I'll post the first official chapter maybe by sunday if I get a few reviews or whatever. But let me know i have readers out there!**

**

* * *

**

_Preface_

I opened my sealed eyes very slowly as I started to regain my consciousness. Suddenly, my brains flooded with a numerous amount questions. _Where am I?_ I thought groggily. When I finally realized I was not at home and strapped to a lumpy and gruesome looking hospital bed, did I start to panic.

I tossed, turned, and thrashed about trying to break free. Then, all too soon, a cloaked figure came in and roughly took my arm. Whatever it was _it_ injected my IV with an atrociously vicious serum. I could feel it rushing through my veins and it seared straight through my whole body and , pierced me with pain. Then soon enough I was dead to the world once again…

I was first aware of an annoying and very loud beeping noise. _"Oh yeah, that's right I was still on that terrible hospital be… hey wait! Is this a floor I'm laying on?," _I thought to myself. I twitched my fingers onto the scratchy hard cemented floor while trying to feel beneath me for any sharp articles. Good… I thought to myself, nothing. The problem was I could barely even move at all with the exception of my eyes and the twitching of my fingers. I opened my sticky eyelids again with a strange sense of déjà vu. I was a bit shocked as I peered around and saw the darkened damp room.

The annoying noise I started hearing some sort of heart- rate monitor that is attached to my IV. I started to look about even harder than the first time and did not see anything else but the rust stained walls. Across the room was some sort of rack that is filled with a kind of assorted grotesque, bloody instruments.

_ Just then, the fear of my dangerous situation started to settle in deep to the core chilling my whole body and turned it very stiff. My very next thought is "where's Fulton?" "Fulton?" I try to whisper and utter for him but failed. The words just could not form in my dry and sticky mouth. It felt like my mouth is filling with cotton balls. I hated it. So then, I tried again without any luck… some how I must have blacked out from exhaustion._


	2. Lythe AKA Lycanthrope

**As promised the first chapter. :) Let me know what you think of this chapter because it is my very first fanfic. SO I EXPECT SOME FEEDBACK HERE PEOPLE! **

**please? :? (unless you are not human then I guess you're an exception. And therefore do not have to give me some feedback but, it would be very kind of **

**you to. :D ) Any ways the story does pick up after this first chapter and questions will be answered in future chapters.

* * *

**

_x X x X Flashback Xx X x_

**_As we stop laughing at each other covered in cake and ice cream, I peered over at my best friend Fulton._ **"Happy ten year best friend anniversary,!"_ we both said at the same time and then started laughing again as we headed out the door. I admired his smile that I never even noticed before, watching his long, dark hair and clothes flow in the chilly fall breeze, I smiled too and sighed. He finally realized I sighed and looked over, "what's wrong girlie?" He asked. I just shook my head as I chattered my teeth and shivered from the new falling snow. Weird, I thought how it started to snow out of nowhere. He gave me a knowing look and took his heavier, hooded, zip- up, jacket off and handed it too me. Then, he just wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer to his side trying to keep me warm. I let him with a better feeling that my fingers were not going to freeze and fall off. With him, I felt safe and warm almost, like a feeling of being home. I looked up at him and saw he was tensely wide eyed staring dead ahead. I realized he was looking at all of the tattered cloaked figures that were starting to swarm and surround us both. I looked from them to him and saw a strange almost evil look on his face. When he saw that I started to feel my face heat up and tears form that were going to freeze to my face. Fulton bared his teeth and let out this awful sound that seemed so unreal. Almost like a warning growl but, as he did that, I was soon standing behind him before I knew it. All of the cloaked figures were dead silent with the exception of a dreadful hiss. "We shall claim what is now rightfully ours lythe; you didn't expect it too be just you now did you? The ancestors will be interested in your sickening little play- thing you have seemed to care for so much now", Said the most __gruesome cloaked figure of them all as they soundlessly vanished into the shadows. Afraid, I peered up at him for reassurance but found none, unfortunately. _"What is going on? They didn't look or sound like any of the other type Halloween cloaked… things,"_ I asked. He shushed me to be quiet gently and sat me __down on a weathered park bench. He whispered to me, _"I'm not so sure myself,"_ while looking down at his Dr. Martins digging into the snow, _"are you okay? You don't look so hot."_ He took my face in his hands and felt my forehead, for a cold, with his thumbs. I nodded that I was fine, afraid that if I tried to open my mouth id just completely lose it all together. I was just so confused and utterly worried for my best friend. I didnt understand what I meant to him if those … Things called me his play toy. So I got up the courage to ask him what I meant to him. _"Fulton?,_" I asked trying to pull him from his thoughts. When he slowly looked at me he just stared, waiting for me to go on. _"What did those things mean when they said I was your play toy? What were those things? They acted as if they knew you so well." _I asked him. After a few moments he answered with a soft, _"They know me so well yes, that much is true. But as for the rest I simply cannot answer. It is to keep your future safe." _I just looked at him astonished he couldnt even confide in his best friend with his problems. I guess thats what I get for falling I love with my best friend. Its sad you know? When the one you love is right in front of you and doesnt even know you have deep feelings for them. I sighed refusing to let my hurt feelings show through me. But I could only hold up my guard for so long until the walls crumble completely. So I turned away and silently, against my will, cry. __He just sighed and turned my head up to face him and started wiping away my tears. He leaned close to me and I just stared right __through him not paying any attention to what he was even doing. Of course, this was all because I was sulking in my own misery inwardly. I was too deep in thought that I had not even noticed what he was doing until I felt the soft press of his lips onto my forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned in a little closer as he went to tilt my head back slowly. I felt the soft gentle sweep of his hair caressing my face in the fierce wind. Then, the soft press of his lips on mine, it was strange how his lips were neither cold nor warm. He whispered to me "_I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you. Please believe me when I say we cannot be together as friends or anything else from this point on. It is for your own safety, and someday you eill understand why I am doing this to you. I do not wish it but it must be done. Im so sorry _," and then he leaned away letting the icy air hit me right smack in the face. I sighed and looked down at my hands in my lap letting my hair fall in my face. My tears froze to my hurt looking face again but I kept control and pretended not to notice or care that he ignored me. He seemed to allow me to scoot close to him almost as if expecting my reaction. I wrapped both of my arms around him and sat even closer on the bench. I didn't think or even care about what he'd do when at that moment I leaned in again and pulled him with me. I whispered to him " _I am freezing and tired can we just go home now,_" I did not want to hang around with those… things lurking in the shadows. He just shook his head and flat out said no in an intimidating voice. Coming out of shock, I started noticing just really how cold I actually was. So I sighed and got up to walk home. I held onto my torso trying to keep my body heat inside of me. He just sat there as if uncaring of his only best friend walking away from him when she was in need. So I went home crying the whole way __back to my place…_


	3. Bulwark

_** A.N. I am going to be using lyrical references to better explain the situations in this chapter and ones left to come...**_

_** Um, so I was ever so slightly disappointed with the lack of reviews I received. *Sad face* so I **__**shall NOT be posting any **_

_** more chapters for either of my stories until i get at**__**least a few reviews. one review is better than none. lol. **_

___** Anyyywwwwhhhoooo, read and review please. :) **__**Thankies :3**_

_** 3 XxBiTtEn**_

_****DISCLAIMER**And no i'm not copywriting any of the music it is all of the said musicians work not mine.**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Bulwark

**I was first aware of a slight scratching on the floor, almost like someone was quietly walking in the room I was now occupying. For** **some random reason I couldn't open my eyes yet. They felt glued together from an over strenuous amount of exhaustion. The scratching **sound started to come closer and when I finally got my eyes pried open, I was in for a surprise. I saw a great dark figure lurking closer to my lifeless form. I tried to find my voice through the thick fog of my clouded mind, but it was as useful as growing an extra set of arms. When I managed to,finally,get my voice to work all that seemed to project out of my mouth was a high pitched blood- curdling scream that lasted a fraction of a second. The sound was cut from my vocal chords! I didn't understand what was happening, that was when the fear of this particular situation started to settle in.

At the first flicker of light, my vision was extremely hazy, I saw barely anything but the small flame in a masculine hand. I was so starved of even the smallest amount of light, that I was momentarily stunned and had forgotten about my previous fear. The small amount of light coming from the silvery engraved titanium lighter, was like an auroral beacon in a bleak heliophobic world. The lighter was unlike anything I had ever seen, It was engraved with a silver crest with the initials J.M. In an elegant gothic script. I just gawked like a complete fool until, whomever was holding the light beacon set it down and leaned closer to my form. I was aghast when the emotionless face of a young man peered down at me through the dark curtain of the crepuscular blackened room.

I mentally took in his handsomeness and the shadows that seemed to haunt his being and at the same time tried to gather my strength to move farther away. I was not stupid enough to relax in his presence because through experience, I found that those who are strikingly good looking often hurt others worse than any other person. So therefore, he is officially dubbed dangerous and unworthy of my trust.

He took notice of my slight progress that I made trying to move away from him. I looked away and felt his large hand clasp my arm. I thought I was going to loose it! All the fear and anger I had for the past... however long I was here in this awful place just seemed to explode out of my small body. At the same time I screamed hysterically, "get away from me! I don't know who you think you are, but I am not yours to just take whenever you feel like it and I never ever will be! So just get away or pump me full of sedatives like the others and do god knows what-!"

I was cut off again by my vocal chords constricting so tight there was no sound anymore. I calmed a little coming out of my tantrum and felt dizzy. I had never felt that angry before, this was for the first time. I fe;t like a new person, one I did not like. Imagine it this way, through the lyrical awesomeness of Flyleaf, "**This fire rising through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you. I'm alive, I'm alive**." It was almost like I felt so murderously angry that I saw red and it seemed like the anger I felt made my body convulse and redden my vision. The room seemed to take on a greenish hue and the building began to crack and crumble. Where the holes crumbled enough, vines pushed their way through slithering towards the boy. Now everything I thought I once saw when I was angry seemed to disappear and return to normal again. He turned me towards towards him, he looked angry, and said something in a sinisterly frustrated voice that sounded like "of all that is holy just shut the fuck up already. I can not break you out if you keep screaming and carrying on like this. Unless you would like to stay here being tortured, raped, sleeping your life away with the aid of drugs, and you will most likely rot away in this very room." He then looked me in the eye and smirked in the most serial killer way.

I just looked at him slack jawed and froze. I couldn't believe what either of us had said to one another. I did not move other than turning my head and then I looked away from him very stunned. I saw a hand coming toward my face and I flinched away from it very jerkily. In all honestly I was kind of terrified id never go home again and be here forever.

The hand tried again and lifted my face slowly so I looked at him. He didn't seem angry any more or creepily sadistic either. He gently said, "easy there you do not want to hurt yourself any further." He looked down and unconsciously scratched the back of his neck saying, "look, uh, i'm going to help untangle you from the wall and when you are free we are going to get out of here."

He let my face and arm free allowing me to sit up against him. All the while he went to work removing needles, tubes, and plugs from my defunct form. I started to squirm uncomfortably under his touch after a few minutes, I let out a very taciturn and relieved sigh when he removed the last of everything. He soon shifted out from behind me and stood up holding out his pale masculine hand. I looked at it unsure, unsure that if I took it, how could it be true?

I heard Dream Theater Lyrics playing over and over as I thought, "**All wound up. On the edge. Terrified. Sleep disturbed. Restless mind. Petrified. Bouts of fear. Permeate. All I see, heightening, nervousness, threatens me. I am paralyzed, so afraid to die. Caught ****off guard, warning signs, never show. Tension strikes. Choking me. worries grow...Helpless hysteria, a false sense of urgency. Trapped in my phobia, possessed by anxiety. Run. Try to hide, overwhelmed by this complex delirium**." No, I was delusional from the blood loss and malnutrition,things like this do not happen to people. He was fake, and everything else around me was too, I made all of this up. Im fucking insane, a basket case, three 'oh' two'd, crazy, mental, nutty, a little "_ello poppet! I seem to be a few crumpets short of a tea party_."

Meanwhile, inside I was debating the inner forces of my mind, he was growing impatient and anxiously looking at the door. I was jerked out of my belittled thoughts, when he grabbed my arm and drug me out the door. I was so nauseated from loss of blood and not moving for and extended time period. I pulled free of his bruising grasp and stopped for a few seconds trying not to expel the contents from my stomach. I hoped it was just a few dry heaves that would eventually pass. Just when I thought I was going to be okay, it happened. I doubled over against the wall and expectorated what was left in the contents of my stomach. As I finished emptying everything from my body I noticed him standing off to the side looking concerned. After making sure I was finished he squeezed my shoulder in a comforting manner, and then we were off sprinting down the dimly lit hallway again.

I never felt so exhausted in my whole life. Not even when relaying for the swimming team at my high school. It is strange though because I always enjoyed that type of exhaustion. Muscles sore, heart frantically beating, sweat pouring, and the best part was when all memory faded for a small amount of time. We ran for what seemed to be a lifetime and then when I thought I was starting to gather my second wind, I saw through a crumbled hole in the wall, a dark figure doubled over in pain. The source of pain infliction came from those dark cloaked figures.

I stopped in my tracks, turned around, and cleared the rest of the old hallway in only few seconds. I made a run for the figure after I realized who it was. Fulton. I thought I was going to either scream or kick their pale papery thin asses. It was going to be a combination of both most likely. Just as I reached the poor excuse of a room, I was jerked back by an agile arm snaking around my waist and a hand muffling the angered scream projecting from my mouth. I panicked and thrashed against the strong form that had restricted me from advancing on the cadaverous creatures. I stilled when the familiar voice whispered, "hey, hey, take it easy. I would appreciate it if you could stop trying to attack me. Now, we must relinquish the idea of saving him. He is as good as dead already, so it was a lost cause before you even started. So let us flee from here or we will be next." I did not have time to think about too much after that.

I stilled a little until he let go of my form, then made a run for Fulton again. I was not going down without a fight, he was my best friend for pete's sake! I ran and ran, just as I had started to make progress I was cascaded to the ground with a heavy body on top of mine. Let me make the point, that biting the cement floor does not taste good. I screeched when he turned me over and lifted me by my arms, making me stand up to face him. His iron grip on my arm and frayed shirt would not absolve, meanwhile, dragging me toward the exit. I tired my body out from all of the thrashing and fighting "him" off of me. It reminded me of a few loved lyrics of a song that remained in my iPod to this day. "**Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand. Workin' in the dark against your fellow man ,but as sure as God made black and white. What's ****done in the dark will be brought to the light,**" By Johnny Cash.

I must have been slowing him down because he just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder running even faster than before. "Hey put me down! Im not some freaking rag doll you can just pick up and run around with at your leisure," I shot icily at him because I was kinda real pissed off at that. It was not cool that he felt he could do what he wanted with me just because I was smaller than he.

Eventually, we made it out of the oddly shaped, run down looking garage building. He did not pause and just kept running and running with me occupying his arms. We reached the edge of an apocalyptic looking forest. He paused and let me down out of his arms and continued walking into the forest still with his hand on my arm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up under the cover of the night. The darkness of the night was a little unsettling while I leaned against a large pine tree. _It must have rained, _I thought, because the ground was damp and quite chilled. I looked all around from where I sat and saw that I was utterly alone. My brain was then invaded with a various amount of questions. Before I could process any other thought, all of a sudden, I heard the soft crunch of brush beneath someones feet behind me. For some reason or another I was reminded of Cage The Elephant lyrics, "**There ain't no rest for the wicked. ****Money don't grow on trees.I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, ain't nothing in this world for free. No I can't slow down, I can't hold back. Though, you know I wish I could. No there ain't no rest for the wicked,until we close our eyes for good.**" I turned around the best I could and leaned beneath the tree in front of me, so I could see what was to come. What I saw next surprised me. Emerging from the trees was the young man who took me away from my residence, residing as hell.

For the first time did I take notice to his appearance. Dug deep in the pale snow was a contrasting pair of black Dr. Martin's on his feet. I took a mental note to ask him about the strange crest engraved on his boots as well as his lighter. I snapped out of it when I mentally noticed I was staring at him, I then glanced at him in a once over and looked away. I registered that he was sporting a dark pair of working pants, "Dickies" I believe they were called. Layered on top of his bottoms, was a deep crimson V-neck long sleeved shirt. Top his attire off with a dark colored studded belt, and you've got yourself an angst filled prince of the night. After I completed my once over, I paused slightly at his pale skinned visage. It was just way too pulchritudinous not to slow ones eyes to look at. His facial features seemed to be quite boyish for someone of an adult, because his face seemed free of worry and wrinkles. At the same time his features seemed to make him look older, they were sharp and precise.

He looked oddly familiar for some reason or another. Thats when the flashback came to me. It forced itself through my walls I had carefully put up after years of work.

_I was in a place that I recognized, surprisingly. I was standing outside of room number 209, hesitating outside the worn intimidating doorway. I decided to skip my second class on the third day at my new school. It was not the door that gave me the creeps. Just the boy that sat near me. He wore dark skinny jeans and a black zip-up hoodie that was too big for his frame. He looked lost and too deep in thought to pay attention to the teacher. He was looking down at something out of my vision with one pale hand in his long deep black hair, as if frustrated, and the other hand was __gripping his desk tightly. He seemed to radiate something foreign that I could not pin point what it was. _

_ He was silent all the time and never made conversation with anyone. So like a damn fool I said, _"hey whats up man? I am new here, the names VannaDevi. Since its a strange name, everyone just calls me Devie."_ I put out my hand for him to shake and smiled shyly. He jerked away and looked at me as if I were an awful disease he was afraid to only looks could kill, I would have been dead right then and looked away before I caught a glimpse of his face,on it was a Noxiously baleful expression. "_

_ Thats why I walked away from the tall doorway that seemed to engulf anyone who would walk through. Panicked, I picked up the pace to just high tail it out of that area. Once I hit the stairwell by the gym, on the other side of the school, I decided to calm down and sit for a while._

_ He came out of nowhere, and appeared behind me on the stairs. I jumped and looked at him kind of put off by his friendly face. He looked at me and said, "hey." Then took a seat on the stair behind me adjacent from the railing where I sat. _

_ "Hey," I said and started to walk away from him angrily. I was actually sort of confused at his complete 180 from the first few days I saw him. The way he acted was so distant and tried to keep it that way no matter how cruel he seemed to be. _

_ He pursued me refusing to get the hint that I wanted to be away from him. "what is your problem?" he asked outraged that I walked away. "all I did was say hi to you, and you walk away like I don't matter for trying to be nice to you."_

_ I whirled and was so close that my forehead almost touched his chin. I looked up at him and icily replied, "Sounds familiar doesn't it? Except I didn't look at you like you had some sort of fucking infectious disease! Would you rather I acted like you did not brush me off the other day when I tried to be your friend? So excuse me for being new here, not knowing I was talking to the king of angst and loneliness. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone now. My ego is deflated enough without you acting like I was the asshole here." I was prepared for a fight, but he just let me go. With that I turned on his awe struck face and walked away again. _

Coming out of my reverie I noticed I was caught in the act of ogling at my … savior? Captor? He asked if I was okay. I shook my thoughts away and sat up replying, "what? Uh, yeah I am fine, I guess. Well, as fine as I will ever be." Then, I let out a hefty sigh and wrapped my arms around my legs, I let my eyes close and set my head on my knees.

He took a small step towards me, my only indication of knowing he was there was the slight crunch of snow under his boots. What I was not ready for was how close he became when he leaned down beside me and asked, "what?" in a smoothly cold voice. I met his eyes and just shook my head in an indifferent way, not wanting to talk. After having a few minutes of silence, I started to stand up, I was tired of his sick game and wanted to just go home.

He stood up with blinding speed and grabbed me from behind, he asked me, "Where do you think you are going?" Home. That was where I mentally wanted to go. I shot icily, "home, not that it is any of your business." that is what got to him. "Actually it is my concern. I am not to let you get away from me like before at school," he retorted and then he smirked and finished his speech, "Just so you know, I will not be turned away with your sharp mouth and cold attitude towards me. I do not know what I did to piss you off, but deal with the cards that were handed to you. Now, we better get going before we are caught again."

He then let loose of my small figure and I made a run for it. I felt as if I had fled for my life, fear settled in shortly after I heard his large footsteps from behind. "dammit," he swore, "get your ass back here or you _will_ be sorry!" I peeled on ahead of him and veered to the left blindly. The unseen ledge had me tumbling down the hill end over end. I hissed each time my body made contact with the earthy ground. When I stilled, having met the bottom, I got to my feet as quickly as I could to resume the chase. I could barely see anything in front of me, so I was practically running blind. The scenery just got darker as if sensing my anxiety.

* * *

_**OOOOOHHHHHH NOOOO! **__**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! (open to ideas PM me or**_

_** write a nice :D or harsh T.T critique filled idea.) ****Will our victim be caught by this mysterious man ? ****Will she find her **_

_**way out of the ****treacherous never ending forest? I'**__**m thinking of changing this story to Mature for fluffiness in the **_

_**c**__**ontent area. but im not too sure about it yet. let me**__**know what you think. Just remember, More reviews =Faster posts! **_

_******Anywhoooo, read and review please. :) **__**OR NO MORE UPDATES LOL. **_***devious face* (maybe)**

**XxBiTtEn -.0**_**  
**_


End file.
